The Meaning of Love
by Fox Monster
Summary: Kagome can't take it any longer. Inuyasha's such an asshole! So what happens when she runs off into the woods and gets attacked by a pack of wolves? Lots of stuff, that's what. (I found this on my computer, and I think I wrote this about two years ago, so forgive me if it sucks. If it gets enough reviews, I"ll make a second chapter.) Rated T for mild language. (On 1 month hiatus)


**Kagome Runs Away**

She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't take having Inuyasha act like she was nothing to him. She couldn't take Kikyo always threatening to take Inuyasha to hell. The thought of him being gone was too much for her. She knew she was nothing to him. But a part of her wanted him to love her. Kagome just wanted to be gone. She wanted to be dead.

But another part of her wanted to live. But she knew that she couldn't stay where she was. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, not her. And now that the Shikon jewel was completed, Inuyasha had to pick between Kikyo and Kagome. But Kagome already knew that he was going to pick Kikyo. So she planned on running off into the woods that night, after everyone was asleep.

That night, the gang was having Ramen noodles for dinner, because Inuyasha insisted on it.

"This is good, Kagome. But perhaps I'd enjoy it more if Inuyasha moved closer to you." He said.

"Huh?" she squeaked.

"Eh? I'm not sitting near Kagome! She's just a jewel shard detector!" he said.

"Oh so that's all I am to you?" she yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"You know what Inuyasha? I'm done with you."

"Are you?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow. "Yes. Totally done." she replied. Inuyasha coughed.

"I'd rather trust my life with Naraku than you!" she screamed at him. But the instant it was out, she wished she could take it back. She struggled not to apologize. Inuyasha's mouth had dropped open. Kagome turned around and walked off. She was absolutely pissed.

"I want to run away!" she screamed at no one in particular when Sango ran after her.

"What? But why?" Kagome sighed. "I just can't take Inuyasha anymore." she said. Sango handed her the jewel, a knife and her bows and arrows. Kagome was confused. "You're letting me go?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can't stop you, right?" Sango replied. Kagome gave her a quick hug, grabbed her bag and whispered something in Sango's ear. Meanwhile, everyone else couldn't believe what just happened.

"Why the hell did you let her go?" they asked Sango.

"I couldn't stop her, could I?" she said, "Besides. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't use the Death spell." Everyone else nodded. They knew how dangerous it was. Kagome didn't know about it because she would only be able to use it when her life was at the highest risk of being lost. In her whole life, that is. Fate would decide when that would be. Or would it be Kagome…? Anyway, the word would pop into her mind: _"Die!"_ She would say it, and everything around her that was threatening her life at the moment would, well, die. What Kagome didn't know was that the spell even existed and that she was only one in the world that could cast the spell.

Without people around her, Kagome felt comfortable. She was alone and she could do whatever she wanted to do. She didn't have to listen to Inuyasha! "Finally." She whispered. She was happy to have a break from him.

Finally Kagome came to a river. She let her finger slip into the cool water. The water quickly swelled around her finger, the coolness felt so nice to her. She sighed, pulling her finger out of the water. She felt the cold metal against her skin. She slid the knife across her skin and cried out in pain.

"Damnit!" she cursed. Blood slipped from her wrist, down her hand and into the water. Suddenly she put half of her arm into the water, thinking it would stop the pain. No such chance. It only burned more. Tears stung in her eyes. She was empty. But she was warm. _"Isn't it supposed to be cold at night?"_ she thought. Inuyasha would've given her his robe of the fire rat. _"Not that it matters…"_ Kagome looked up at the moon and took her arm out of the water, touching her lip with her finger. "Tastes weird…" she mumbled as she wrapped her wrist in a bandage. She groaned. She didn't think cutting herself would hurt so much and her lip was dry and cracked already. "I should've thought of what I'm gonna do about food and water."

She was bored. She was tired. She was hungry. She was lonely and it was dark out. What else could go wrong? _Everything._ Kagome picked herself up of the ground. She walked and walked until she came upon a small little hut. The wind blew. She shivered and rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called into the little hut as she moved aside the bamboo door. The little hut was vacant. "I guess I can stay here for a little while." she mumbled. She threw her stuff on the ground and collapsed on the futon that had been deserted. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something trickle against her back. And then the pain hit her. She jumped off of the futon and her hand flew to her back. "Damnit!" she cursed as she pulled a small thorn out of her back. "How the hell did that get there?" she wondered aloud. Blood dripped from her hand. It wasn't much, but it still freaked her out. She felt something trickle at her feet and thought it was blood, but looked down and saw a dog. She was scared, but only for a second. "Hello, doggie!" she said, leaning down to pet him. He or she…whatever it was. She couldn't resist the thought that he looked just like Inuyasha. She subconsciously smiled. Suddenly the dog looked up and his ears twitched. He barked at the forest before them. Kagome looked down at her new friend, confused. His barks soon became more like roars. "What the-" Kagome gasped as she looked up and realized that they were surrounded by wolves.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed. But she wasn't fast enough. She lost grip on her bow when a wolf was right in her face. All she could do was scream.

"Inuyasha!"

He swooped her out of the way just in time. The wolf fell to the ground. Inuyasha got up and told Kagome to stay on the floor. He stepped outside the hut and raised Tetsuiga. "Wind Scar!" he shouted. Kagome gasped. The wind scar had never been so big before. It shone brighter than ever before, too. _"Like a thousand suns!" _Kagome thought. She shielded her eyes with her arm and her dog friend tucked himself under her other arm. Inuyasha breathed hard. The wolves were gone, but someone stood before Inuyasha with confidence that even Naraku might have trembled before him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.

"Fool." Sesshomaru spat at Inuyasha. "You think you can protect Kagome with your sword? You would need an army to protect that priestess. Demons attack her for her powers. The jewel is just an added bonus." Kagome's dog friend licked her arm and got up, inching its way outside. Kagome got up and followed him. Kagome gasped as she saw Sesshomaru strike Inuyasha. He fell to his knees in pain before fully collapsing on the ground. Blood leaked from his wound. Kagome grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow from its case. She aimed.

"You have stolen the one I love from me," she said. She was moving spiritual energy from her body into the arrow. When she felt it was strong enough, which was a mere second later, she released the arrow, screaming as loud a she could, "Die!" Energy swelled around the arrow, propelling it forward. Sesshomaru took a step back. He sensed the amount of power in the blast and he was scared. The blast engulfed him. He let out a grunt of pain.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had managed to stand up. But he still had to lean on Tetsuiga. He grunted in pain. Kagome slowly stepped closer to Inuyasha and collapsed next to him.

"Kagome!" he said. He pulled her into his arms. "Kagome." he whispered, shaking her. She didn't move. Her skin was cold. "No, no, no! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out.

In his dying breath, Sesshomaru roared out, "Live, priestess!" And Kagome took in a deep breath. Sesshomaru fell to the ground, never to breathe again. Inuyasha couldn't give a damn about Sesshomaru at the moment. He was just overwhelmed by the fact that Kagome was in his arms, breathing and alive.

"Kagome!" he whispered. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever run off like that again! You scared the hell out of me!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, leaning forward. Kagome tugged herself out of his arms and sat on the ground next to him. He laid Tetsuiga down and relaxed.

"Why did you come for me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scooted back a little bit.

"Huh? Uh, but don't I always come to rescue you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I know. But it feels different this time." she said.

"Well…"

"Ugh!" Kagome grunted.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's hand flew to her stomach.

"Damnit!" she screamed. She removed her hand to find that it was drenched in blood. Inuyasha was stunned that she cursed, but carefully pulled out the Shikon Jewel and slowly lowered it towards her stomach.

"It burns!" she screamed.

"I wish for Kagome to live and for you to disappear forever." he told the jewel. The jewel glowed with such brilliancy that it was almost blinding. And then it was gone. Kagome's wound closed. Suddenly a voice boomed in Inuyasha's head.

"Kagome's wound opened as soon as you were reluctant, Inuyasha. Tell her." Inuyasha sighed because he knew what he had to do. He knew the voice was his father's.

"Kagome. I've been waiting a long time to tell you this." He looked into her eyes and took her hands. Kagome was confused. "I love you." Inuyasha said. He was amazed at how easily it came out.

Kagome blushed. "I love you too." She said. He pulled her close. Kagome's dog friend watched from a distance. He watched as Inuyasha's lips touched hers. He watched as Kagome kissed back. He slowly made his way toward them. He sat down and slowly fell asleep. He woke up the next morning in between Inuyasha and Kagome in their sleeping bag. There was a collar on his neck that said, "Little Yasha". He made a little doggie yawn and fell asleep.


End file.
